


Video Call

by myfriendsarevictorious



Series: Maya & Carina Season 4 Prompts & Continuations [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Facetime, Porn with Feelings, because I can't deal with the recent sadness, even though im living for the carina/marina-centric eps, just soft soft videochat porn, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfriendsarevictorious/pseuds/myfriendsarevictorious
Summary: My interpretation of how Maya and Carina dealt with that near-month they spent apart, based on the 4x02 video call scene and a request from SimplySonder.Carina needs a release and asks Maya for a (virtual) hand.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya & Carina Season 4 Prompts & Continuations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057355
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Video Call

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just basically me working with that wonderful little scene from 4x02 and running away with it. It's just sex, but like, pandemic sex because that's what the world has come to.

“Ciao, bella,” Carina says, holding the phone up as she walks out of the bathroom, holding her towel up with the other hand as she walks into her bedroom.

“Hi, beautiful. You wanna talk for a while?” Maya asks as she watches the numbers on the microwave count down so she can eat her dinner. It’s been nearly two weeks since Seattle shut down and the last time Maya and Carina saw each other. Carina’s shifts at the hospital are long and draining and both of them are somehow constantly on edge, burnt out, and ready to go all at the same time.

“I would love to. I just want to get my mind off the whole world right now,” Carina sighs as she digs through her drawers and pulls out a comfortable shirt, some underwear, and long pajama pants and tosses them on the bed.

“What do you wanna talk about?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to waste my time that I get to talk to you because I feel like it never happens anymore, and we were just starting to talk more.”

“I know, baby,” Maya answers, feeling a small wave of guilt, and another wave of motivation and adoration for Carina and how much she wants to prove herself and her love.

Carina looks at Maya through the screen and takes in her girlfriend’s recently washed hair, t-shirt, beautiful face and Maya sees a familiar glint in her eyes.

“You look sexy with your short hair and your tank top,” Carina says, looking Maya up and down through the screen.

“You look sexy yourself,” Maya responds.

“Really, in this old thing?” Carina brings the camera down to show her bath towel.

“No, you’re definitely right. You’d be way better off without it,” Maya says seductively, opening the microwave before it beeps, but then losing her train of thought and walking away from the kitchen, eyes glued to her screen, as Carina angles the phone back down and undoes the towel letting it fall off her body, then turns it around so the camera is facing her full-sized mirror.

“Like this?” She asks.

Maya feels her mouth go dry and her heart starts beating double-time. It’s been too long since they’ve seen each other or touched each other and there’s no end in sight and this is a horrible cross between pleasure and torture.

“Yeah,” Maya manages to get out, a little hoarse. Carina laughs and then turns the camera back to her face and goes to sit on her bed.

“You know, I might have had an idea about what we could talk about,” Carina says, smirking.

“You want to talk right now?” Maya questions.

“Well, it’s really all we can do isn’t it. You could talk to me… tell me what you would do if you were here with me right now… you know, just talk.”

Maya’s face flushes a little, at least she feels like it does, and hopes she isn’t going red. “I would… lay you down and kiss you, really deeply, like you did to me the first time we slept together.”

Carina moans quietly, then stands up from her bed and walks to her bedside table, pulls out a phone stand she stores in there and a pink vibrator, one of Maya and her favorites because it’s meant to mimic oral sex. She tosses the latter on her bed. Maya watches er face as she does it and catches her breath when she bites her lip and climbs back into the bed, settling down and putting the phone stand near the end of the bed, then shifting up toward the pillows, legs tucked to one side.

“God, Carina,” Maya marvels at her for a moment, drinking in her hair falling down over her shoulders, her breasts she so desperately wants to be kissing, her long legs and toned stomach and then goes back to her face. Her girlfriend is biting her lip, watching Maya eye her body.

Maya takes a breath and then continues, “I would take one of your nipples in my hand and play with it, just like you like, and my other hand would be deep in your hair, tugging on it a little. I’d keep kissing you and bite your lip a little when you pull away for a breath and then start kissing down your jaw and your neck and your chest and I would suck on each one of your nipples.”

Carina groans. She has her left hand buried deep in her hair and her right is on her nipple, pinching and tugging it a little, imagining Maya’s hands and mouth and the weight of her body pressed against her. “Maya…”

“Then, I would slip my free and spread your legs apart, push them apart with mine and feel how wet you are for me.”

Carina’s hand moves down, and she brings her legs up and in front of the camera. She opens her eyes and watches Maya’s face as she slowly spreads her legs apart for her and Maya can see the familiar shine between them. Instead of going dry, this time Maya feels saliva and that familiar craving to taste Carina.

“God, Carina I want to taste you so bad.”

“I want your tongue on me so bad.”

“I would dip my fingers into your entrance and take a little, just a taste. I want to see how wet you are.”

Carina dips a finger down into her entrance and she can feel herself getting more and more turned on as Maya talks. She takes a little bit of moisture and turns her finger toward the camera between her legs, then brings it up to her mouth and sucks it clean, all while watching Maya’s reaction, looking her in the eyes, or as well as she can through the screen.

“I would take some of that and bring it up to your clit. Little small circles just like you like with one hand, and I’d go back to kissing you. God, Carina I want to kiss you so badly it hurts.”

“Me too, bella,” she says, dipping her finger into her vulva then bringing it up to her clit and circling it slowly, then a little faster. “Keep going.”

“I’d kiss my way down your whole body, and I’d settle down in my favorite place, right between your legs, and I would kiss up both of them, then I would kiss your entrance, and your lips, and your clit.”

Carina moans and her body shifts automatically, she takes her hand out of her hair and reaches for the vibrator, bringing it down to where her other hand is circling her clit and replaces her fingers, turning it on its lowest setting and just letting the pressure build as Maya talks to her.

“I’d dip my tongue inside you and taste you. You taste so good Carina,” Maya moans now, and sitting on the edge of her bed she slips and hand into the waist band of her pajama pants and pulls some of her own wetness up to her clit and draws slow, lazy circles on it. 

“Then when you’re worked up, I would move my mouth up to your clit and suck it just like you like, a little bit of tongue, a little bit of teeth. And I would put two fingers in you.”

Carina does what Maya says. She turns up the vibrator two settings and then slides her other hand down, putting two fingers inside herself and letting out a slow breath.

“God, Maya, you feel so good. Your mouth and your fingers feel so good.”

“I would pump my fingers and suck harder now. I know you’re almost there, baby. I know you’re going to come soon just enjoy it.” Carina clicks the vibrator up a couple of settings. “I would curl my fingers now, just like you like it.” Carina follows her instructions. Her eyes close and her face screws up and she feels that deliciously familiar sensation.

“Tell me to come, Maya.”

Maya feels a rush of wetness and a pass from her fingers confirms it. God, she wants to be the one making Carina feel like this. Well, she is, but she wants to be there in person. Taking all the weight from the hospital and her life and the world off her shoulders and letting her just relax.

“Are you going to come, baby?”

“Yes, Maya, yes,”

“Come for me Carina. I want to see your face when I make you orgasm.”

Carina feels herself climbing and she clicks the vibrator up one more time and it sends her careening off the edge, helplessly listening to Maya’s voice.

“I want to see your beautiful face with your eyebrows screwed up and your mouth open. I want to see your hips lift off the bed and hold them down so I can keep going.”

Carina feels a small second wave as she listens to Maya.

“I want to eat you out until you can’t take it anymore and then go right up to your lips and kiss them until they’re red and swollen-“

She slowly starts to come down, her chest heaving a little and her legs slide down to the bed, spread open for Maya to see her (virtual) handiwork.

“-and you’re too tired to do anything but curl up in my arms and fall asleep on my chest.”

Carina smiles and laughs her beautiful, exhausted laugh, putting on arm up on her forehead, then opening her eyes and looking at Maya on the screen.

“God, I miss you. You’re so sexy.” 

“I miss you,” Carina replies.

Maya slips her hand out of her pants subtly, noticing how tired and satiated Carina looks through the phone.

“Do you want to stay on the phone until you fall asleep.”

“Yes, please,” Carina smiles. She slowly peels herself off the bed and goes to the bathroom to wash up quick, then returns and throws her pajamas on.

“I owe you one, Maya,” she says, as she climbs back into the bed and brings Maya up to her face near the pillow

“No way, that was enough to keep my going for at least another day or two.” Carina smiles sleepily at Maya and lays her head on the pillow, turning the phone so it’s as close to Maya lying next to her as possible.

“ _Ti amo, bambina_ ,” she says.

“I love you, too, baby,” Maya replies, watching as Carina’s eyes grow heavy.

“Keep talking, I want to hear your voice,” Carina says, her voice heavy too. So, Maya talks to her quietly about the station, about calls and about her team. She talks about little things she’s been doing to cope with life and how much she misses having Carina around her, and as she does, she notices Carina’s breathing even out and her eyes staying shut for longer and longer until finally, she’s asleep. She watches for a minute, grateful the phone stayed propped up so she could at least take this small pleasure, then whispers, “I love you, Carina” before ending the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I have a few other ideas for this little series and if you guys have any requests or ideas please let me know. I definitely want some inspiration for more because, well, they're fun to write.


End file.
